Break Time
by Homeydaclown
Summary: It's Kitty's break time. She takes out a Butterfinger, & Dudley figures out a way to get it. Comedy & Parody. Language. Rated T. Based on the old Simpsons Butterfinger commericals.


**Break Time**

**_Alright. I don't own the characters from T.U.F.F. Puppy or the show. I don't own Butterfingers. I only own my OC; Roz Katswell. This is for fun only, so no profit comes from this. So, read & enjoy._**

It was a wonderful day in Petropolis. There was a cool breeze coming from the north. Birds were singing, even though it irritated the hell out of people, who hates that sort of thing.

It shows TUFF Agent; Kitty Katswell. Sitting at her cubical, typing something on her computer.

She was working hard too, when her partner; Dudley Puppy walks up to her.

"Hey, Kitty." he greeted.

"Hey, Dudley." she said, as she continues to type, without looking at him. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering, what are you gonna do for lunch today?" Dudley asks.

Kitty stops tying & turns to him.

"Well, if you must know, Dudley." she started. "I'm having a tuna fish sandwich, some Fritos & some pop."

"Sounds good." Dudley said. "If you need me, I'll be in the Snack room."

Then he stops.

"Snack room!" he exclaims. "YEAH!"

Then he runs out of there.

Kitty rolls her eyes & smiles.

"That Dudley." she laughs. "Always thinking about his stomach."

Then her stomach rumbles loudly.

"Damn!" Kitty sniffed. "Now, I'm hungry!"

She looks at her watch.

"Well, it's almost my lunchtime." she said. "Maybe, I should stop & take my break now. It's not like, any crime is happening today anyways."

She then stands up & goes to the snack room.

* * *

><p><strong>At the snack room.<strong>

Kitty was in the refrigerator.

She takes out a brown paper bag.

"Ahhhhh!" she said. "There's my lunch."

She opens up the brown paper bag.

"Now, to make sure, that Dudley wasn't looking around in here." she said. "With his always hungry ass."

After making sure, that Dudley wasn't in her lunch, Kitty then takes her bag & sits at the table.

Then she started taking out the tuna fish sandwich. The BBQ Fritos. Two cans of Homey Holla & a Butterfinger candy bar.

"Ahhhhh." Kitty said. "This is gonna be a great lunch!"

She then takes the wrap off the sandwich & opens up the bag of chips.

"Yummy!" Kitty exclaims happily, as she put some chips onto the tuna.

Then she puts the top of the bread back on the sandwich & she squishes the sandwich.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kitty said. "Just the way, I love it. With chips on it."

She picks up the sandwich & starts eating.

Little did she know, Dudley was watching her.

He peeked his head in, sniffing.

"I smell something tasty!" Dudley said.

Then he sees the Butterfinger on the table.

"Mmmmm. Butterfinger." Dudley said as he starts drooling. "Hmmmmmm."

He starts thinking of something.

"Ah ha! I got it!" he said. "I know, how to get that crispedy, crunchity Butterfinger."

Then he goes to the men's room.

**Two minutes later.**

Kitty was still eating her sandwich.

"Ahhhhh! This is delicious!" Kitty said, as she burps.

Then Dudley walks up to her.

He was disguised as Roz.

"What's up, sis?" Dudley said in a falsetto voice, trying to sound like Roz.

Kitty looks at him, with a confused look.

"Who the hell, are you suppose to be?" she asks.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!" Dudley/Roz laughs. "Silly. Don't you know, who I am?"

"No." Kitty said.

"It's me." Dudley/Roz started. "Your hot sexy twin, Roz."

"Okay?" Kitty said.

"Whatcha eatin' there, sis?" the fake Roz asked.

"I'm eating a tuna fish sandwich. Fritos BBQ chips, two cans of citrus flavored Homey Holla." Kitty said. "And a Butterfinger."

"Oooooh." the fake Roz oohed. "Can I have some of that Butterfinger?"

Kitty then thinks.

"Hmmmmm. No." she said.

"But sisters share stuff." the fake Roz complains.

"Yeah, they do." Kitty said.

"Why can't you, just share with me, sis?" the fake Roz complained again.

"Because of two things." Kitty started.

"What is it, sis?" the fake Roz asks.

"Number one." Kitty said. "You're not my sister."

The fake Roz laughs.

"Of course, I am." he said. "I think, you're on that catnip shit again."

"No, I'm not." Kitty said. "And number two. She's standing right behind you."

Then Dudley turns to see Roz standing behind him.

She had an angry look on her face.

"Really?" she started. "You really thought, that you was gonna get away with this? Mocking me. Huh?"

"Uh." Dudley started, before he was interrupted by Roz.

"SHUT UP!" Roz shouted in Dudley's face. "Now, you must pay!"

"Wait!" Dudley shouted. "I can totally explain!"

Then Roz grabs him by his black shirt and drags him out of the snack room.

The sound of punching & Dudley hollering was heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers in pain.

"SHUT UP, ASSHOLE!" Roz shouted.

Kitty picks up her Butterfinger & opens it.

"Ha!" she said. "I hope, that it serves Dudley right."

Then she takes a bite from her Butterfinger.

It shows the Butterfinger.

An announcer was heard.

"There's nothing like, a crispedy, crunchity, peanut buttery taste of a Butterfinger from Nestlé." he said.

It shows Kitty with the Butterfinger, as Dudley crawls in, all bruised & his clothes were torn up.

"Serves you right, Dudley." Kitty said, as she took a bite from her Butterfinger. "Nobody better lay a finger, on my Butterfinger."

**The End**


End file.
